Apartment 216
by toastygal
Summary: After being sexually harassed by Adam, Kurt goes to find shelter with Blaine, who wants to re-kindle the spark that they lost. *WARNING: Rated T for language, drug use and rape reference. Do not read if you are not comfortable with these subjects.*
1. Prologue

Hi friends! This is my first attempt at a serious fanfic, but I might transform this fic into some cute fluffy moments. Whatever tickles my fancy I guess. Enjoy!

* * *

It was now 1 o'clock in the morning, and Kurt Hummel walked along the sidewalk on a cold, cold night in New York. Alone. He didn't think it was possible. He trusted Adam. Adam was his friend. He never thought that he would ever be sexually harassed before, and he never thought Adam would do it to him. Hot tears rolled down Kurt's face as he shivered. He reached into his coat pocket, hoping that he had kept his New York traveler's guide. Instead, he found a key. It was his key to Adam's apartment. Anger swept over Kurt's face as he held the key. Keeping a tight grip on the key, he ran to an alley and threw the key at a wall. Realizing what he had done, he sobbed even louder and hit his back against the wall.

"How could you do this to me!?" he screamed. "You babied me for so long...Just when I thought I loved you, you come and attack me brutally! Well guess what? YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME ANYMORE YOU DICK!" He ran down the street as fast as he could, sobbing louder and louder. He kept running until he fell short of breath at a crosswalk. He panted hard, looking left and right, as if a hotel would magically appear before his eyes. Sinking down to the ground, he shivered at the thought that he might have to sleep on the streets tonight. He never thought he would have to do it. He never would have guessed that he would be abandoned like this.

"I'm gonna die here tonight. I know I am." Looking down at his hands, which were very close to freezing, he managed to reach into his pocket again. This time, he took out a tiny, folded up piece of paper. Confused yet excited, he opened the paper. There was an address and phone number. _718-417-1108._ _East 70__th__ Street. Apartment #216. _Immediately, Kurt's eyes widened, and he stood up and walked across the street, trying to find a map. He thought he could find his way around New York after living there for some time, but he only had the city memorized when it was daytime. He was determined to find this place, even if it took all night.


	2. Chapter 1-Hi Blaine

Now we get into some story. I put some Klaine references in the prologue (numbers=special Klaine episodes), and there is a little Rent reference at the end of this chapter. Enjoy the 1st chapter :)

* * *

After wandering around New York for about an hour, Kurt found the Subway to the East Side. As he got on, he sat next to a small, withered old man, who looked to be in his eighties. Even though they were the only people on the Subway, Kurt decided to sit next to him. He looked at him for a little bit without the man noticing, and he began to cry.

"Pardon me, but are you alright?" the man said. Kurt nodded and buried his face in his hands, embarrassed.

"I was attacked tonight. Well...I guess you could call it that" Kurt nodded as he wiped the tears off his face. He looked up at the man who was still looking at Kurt. After a deep breath, he looked down at the ground. "I was raped" he sniffled. "I was dating this guy for a little bit, but I don't know what happened to him." The man put his hand on Kurt's knee and rubbed his back. Kurt didn't find this creepy at all, even though a random man was petting his back on a subway at 2 o'clock in the morning. "He said that he was ready to have sex, but I wasn't. I refused because I was tired and cold and I wanted to go to sleep. All of a sudden, he was yelling at me and pushing me against the wall" he said trying to hold back his tears. "He wouldn't let me run away, but after twenty minutes of pain and agony, he kicked me out and let me freeze on the streets." The man looked down at the floor, waiting for Kurt to calm down.

"Why did you let him do that to you?" the man said.

"I still wanted to stay with him, and I thought that he would just apologize afterwards. I still loved him" Kurt said looking at the man.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"Well, Kurt, you gotta realize that if he was yelling at you and forcing you to do sexual things, then you need to back off. He doesn't understand how you feel." Kurt nodded as he listened to the man. "Your partner needs to know how you feel, and they should help you. That's what a true friend and lover does." He looked up at Kurt and put his hand in his. As Kurt held his hand, he noticed a LGBT bracelet on the man's wrist. The man noticed that Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of it. "Go find someone to help you. Get some rest, call an emergency number, do anything! Just please find someone who cares about you and loves you" the man said. Kurt nodded.

"That's a nice bracelet" Kurt said showing a slight smile. The man chuckled a little.

"Its pretty, isn't it? I lost my partner one year ago to AIDS. He was the strongest, bravest man I ever knew." Kurt's eyes widened at the man and his jaw dropped. "We were married for forty years. We had a good run...Why don't you go and find that special someone who cares, hm?" he asked Kurt. Kurt's stop approached and he proceeded to get off of the subway. Before he got off, he turned around.

"You asked for my name already...What's yours?"

"Colin" the man replied. Kurt smiled and mouthed the words 'thank you' and got off of the subway. As he walked down the streets, he thought about what Colin had said about finding someone who loves you and is willing to feel whatever you feel. He walked down the street and came to apartment #216. He walked up the steps and rang the bell, praying that he could stay the night here. After a minute, a shaggy-haired boy opened the door. He was in his bathrobe and was rubbing his eyes. Noticing Kurt, he stopped and looked into his eyes. It has been four months since he had seen him,

"Hi, Blaine"


	3. Chapter 2-Midnight Coffee

"Kurt, what are you doing here? Why the hell are you up so late anyways?" Blaine looked at Kurt like he was insane. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. They hadn't changed since he saw him last. They were a beautiful swirl of brown and specks of green that appeared when he was happy. As Blaine looked back at him, Kurt's lips began to quiver. He hadn't seen Blaine for four months, and he felt so good to be in his presence again.

"I need to stay here tonight. Adam kicked me out" Kurt said seriously. Blaine looked at him for a few seconds but finally nodded his head. Kurt smiled and walked into Blaine's apartment. He looked around to find vintage pictures hanging on the walls, the same green couch next to the TV where they watched movies, and the wooden stairs leading up to the bedroom.

"Is there a reason why you are coming to me at 2 in the morning, Kurt?" Blaine said putting his hands in his robe. Kurt immediately sprang towards Blaine and hugged him tight. Blaine was about to push him away until he heard Kurt sobbing. Blaine held onto him tight and rubbed his back. "It's ok, Kurt. It's ok. Calm down..." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt sobbed louder.

"He hurt me so much" Kurt started. "We were doing fine, but he started yelling at me and I didn't know what to do..." Blaine sighed deeply. He felt bad for Kurt. Blaine tried to stop Kurt from hanging out with Adam, but Kurt didn't listen. He wasn't jealous of Adam, but he didn't think it was right to be seeing someone more often than your boyfriend... Blaine let go of Kurt and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You can stay here as long as you need to" Blaine said smiling.

"Thank you, Blaine" Kurt said lowering his head, smiling slightly.

"I'll make you some coffee." Blaine went over to the kitchen and Kurt walked over to the small end table. He rested his head there for a little bit, sighing softly. Just then, Blaine brought over a warm, fluffy blanket and put it on Kurt. Startled, Kurt looked up, and then smiled. He wrapped himself in the blanket as Blaine sat down with him to have a midnight coffee break.

"You remembered my coffee order?" Kurt said surprised.

"It's so good...I tried it once after we broke up...you have good taste, Kurt" Blaine said shrugging. As they sipped their coffee, they didn't say a word to each other. Finally, Kurt spoke up.

"Have you seen anyone recently? Like...a new boyfriend?"

"Well, I began seeing one guy for a little bit" Blaine started. "Actually...we had a one night stand" he said looking ashamed. Kurt looked up at Blaine and cocked his head to the side, giggling.

"I'm impressed. I thought a guy like you would rather spend their first date out at a fancy restaurant, and would appear in a little tuxedo and a teddy bear" Kurt said smiling at the thought. That was his ideal date night, at least.

"No that's too fancy for me. We met in a club one night after we saw a show. He was one of the actors. At first, I immediately knew he was drunk because of the way he looked at me" Blaine said. He then imitated the boy's face. He smirked a little while raising an eyebrow and nodding his head up and down. This made Kurt choke on his coffee a little. He was laughing along with Blaine for a good twenty seconds.

"I missed your laugh" Kurt said with a pout.

"I missed you. I feel bad now that we didn't talk for so long!" Blaine said putting his elbows on the table, looking into Kurt's eyes. "Man, I feel like a dick now that I didn't talk to you. I still care about you, Kurt." Kurt thought about what Colin had said on the subway. About finding someone who cares about you. Then, it hit Kurt. Blaine cared about Kurt all along. Blaine was trying to protect Kurt from people like Adam, but he didn't listen. He paused for a few seconds and got up out of his chair.

"I should, um, probably go to bed" Kurt said looking at the couch. "I'm going down to the police tomorrow to tell them what happened" Kurt said confidently. "If I tell them what happened, hopefully they will never let Adam touch me again...or see me again."

"Good for you. I'll get you some extra blankets, pillows and pajamas" Blaine said running upstairs. Kurt took off his shirt and fell back down on the couch. Blaine ran back and put pajamas on the coffee table. "Do you need anything else?"

"No. You have done enough for me already...You saved me, Blaine" Kurt said. Blaine smiled down at him. He bent down and, hesitantly, kissed his cheek.

"Sleep well, Kurt." He walked back upstairs as Kurt put on the nice pajamas. They smelt like Blaine and his hair gel. He grabbed an extra blanket and threw it on top of himself. Kurt sighed deeply and smiled. Kurt was safe here.


	4. Chapter 3-Dancing Queen

It was about 11 in the morning. Kurt had left the apartment early to go to the police. Blaine offered to come along, but Kurt said it wasn't a good idea. Instead, Blaine organized the apartment and watched 'The View'. He was in the middle of watching an episode of 'Wife Swap' when Kurt came bursting through the door.

"Well?"

"They said they are going to look for him. They can't promise me anything yet" Kurt said putting his stuff down on the kitchen table.

"Kurt, what he did was wrong and disgraceful. I don't know if they catch guys like this all the time but I'm sure once they catch him, they will put him in jail" Blaine said sitting down at the table. Kurt went over to turn the TV to another channel, when he found an old McKinley High School yearbook. Kurt stared at it for a while, reminding himself of all the memories he and Blaine had together. Kurt picked it up and held it in both his hands. Blaine noticed Kurt and walked over to the couch.

"I, uh, was looking through it last night. I mean, at about four in the morning, I had a dream about you and me" Blaine said to Kurt.

"Go on" Kurt said, sounding interested.

"Well, it started off with you and me at a wedding. I don't remember if it was our wedding, but whatever. We were sitting down at a table with our Glee friends. Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, everyone! All of a sudden, Dancing Queen by ABBA came on. You nodded your head to me and then we started dancing together...and we were laughing and dipping each other, and I woke up and realized...we danced to that song at prom." Blaine laughed a little at the thought of the dream. By now, Kurt's eyes were open wide, and he was smiling at Blaine. Blaine remembered their first dance.

"Damn, Blaine. We went through some good stuff" Kurt said shaking his head. Blaine nodded.

"Remember when I went to the Gap to serenade that guy Jeremiah?" Blaine asked.

"How could I forget...that was when I started having actual feelings for you" Kurt said looking at the ground, and then to Blaine.

"Honestly? I thought it was after you kissed me!"

"Hell no! You hypnotized me in your little blazer and pink sunglasses" Kurt said poking Blaine's nose.

"I was looking good that day" he giggled. Kurt let out a little laugh and leaned back on the couch. He paused for a second, and then looked to Blaine. Blaine looked back at him. He looked so cute in his little coat and leather shoes. His hair had tints of gold in it and was combed upwards. His eyes were crystal blue. He still loved the way Kurt looked, even after four months. "Do you know when you want to start dating again?" Blaine asked curiously. He hoped Kurt would say yes.

"Nope. I'm still aggravated at that little bitch, and I'm still shocked, but I do wanna get together with somebody now that I spent the night with you" Kurt confessed. Blaine sat up and grinned.

"I'm gonna help you" Blaine said confidently. "Do you want to go meet up with Rachel? Maybe she can help you as well" Blaine said as he started putting on his shoes, suddenly eager to go somewhere.

"I called her last night to tell her about what happened but it went to voicemail. I left her a message. I can try calling her again today" Kurt said sitting up, reaching for his phone in his coat.

"No problem, I can call her right now and ask to meet up for coffee" Blaine said shrugging, picking up the phone in the kitchen. Kurt immediately got off the couch.

"No no no I'll call her! I'm better at handling things than you are" Kurt said taking the phone from Blaine's hands.

"Whats the problem if I call her?" Blaine said sounding upset, but with a smile on his face.

"Because you will tell her that I slept here last night and she will get suspicious if we did anything. I'll just tell her that we ran into each other today and began talking for a little bit. Then we would all go have coffee together and catch up on things" Kurt proudly said. He was happy with his plan. Blaine, thinking for a moment, finally agreed to the plan.

"Okay. As long as we meet up in the first place" Blaine said nodding.

"Perfect! I'm going to go change my pants and shoes and then we're outta here" Kurt said clapping his hands together. He ran upstairs.

"Kurt, its fine. You look great to me" Blaine started as he followed Kurt up the stairs.

"It will only take a minute" Kurt said. Blaine stopped on the staircase and sat down on a step.

"What am I gonna do?" After seeing Kurt for the first time after 4 months, he regretted breaking up with him in the first place. He felt that Kurt was getting too attached to his work at Vogue, and he missed seeing Kurt every day. Blaine wasn't being mature. Hell, they were 24 years old and Blaine didn't realize that Kurt wanted to branch out. After what happened with him and Adam, Blaine thought long and hard about what he had to do. If he wanted to get back together with Kurt, he had to take baby steps to get there. Kurt was still fragile, so with the help of friends, Kurt might remember the good times he and Blaine had together. Blaine was certain that it was going to work out.


	5. Chapter 4-I'll Cover You

Hi friends! I hope you are enjoying the fic so far. I keep changing my mind about what sounds good and what doesn't, so I'm sorry if the story gets a little confusing at times. Anyways, I put in some cute HummelAnderBerry moments in here to add to the story. I also went somewhere with the Rent reference...you'll see (boys)...ok I'm done...

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A week had passed and Kurt was still residing in Blaine's apartment. Tonight Rachel was coming over to watch movies and chat with the guys. When they met for coffee, they all chatted for hours on fashion, what the hottest Broadway shows were, and dating advice for Kurt. Rachel had said that she broke up with Finn the night Kurt got raped, so they were in the same, messy rut together. Blaine, being the sweet gay that he is, told them how guys can be dicks. Not all of them, but some of them. They also had short phone conversations during the week. Blaine had turned on the TV and was channel flipping, shaking his head at everything he saw. All of a sudden, Kurt came down the stairs, distraught.

"They haven't found him yet!" He complained to Blaine. "Is it so hard to find one freakin' guy once you have his address and you know what he looks like?" He slumped down on a dining chair and his head hit the table with a _thump!_

"Maybe they are trying to get some background info on him. Perhaps he did other things like that in the past, and the police are checking their records" Blaine suggested, trying to reassure Kurt.

"How the hell should I know? He didn't seem too sketchy when I met him, and nobody told me to watch out for him, so who knows what he would have done..." Kurt twirled his finger on the table when the doorbell rang. Blaine opened the door to find Rachel in a sweater and a skirt. She was carrying a bag full of candy.

"I just went to the supermarket and splurged on some sweets" she said coming into the apartment. She flipped the bag over, releasing the candy. Kurt and Blaine started digging into the pile, thanking Rachel while stuffing their mouths full of M&M's and Snickers.

"I need this" Kurt said satisfied.

"Alright, now that I have arrived, let the singles movie-watching night begin!" Rachel said taking out a couple DVDs from her purse. "I brought 'The Notebook' but I'm afraid if we watch it then we will be crying and complaining for the rest of the night" she said. Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded. "I also brought 'Titanic'" she started. Blaine slowly got up from the kitchen table and went to the drawer by the TV to find a good movie. Kurt thought for a little bit, but shook his head.

"I've seen it about twenty five times already. Four times in 3D" he said.

"Well that's all I brought so make up your mind" Rachel said, sounding impatient.

"Guys I have a few DVDs here. Why don't we watch 'Rent'? I haven't seen it in a while, and we could take turns singing the songs" Blaine suggested.

"Nice choice. I'm in the mood for a movie-musical" Kurt said. "In my opinion, 'Rent' is one of the better movie-musicals. Besides Les Miserables..." Rachel nodded in agreement as Blaine put the disk in. Throughout the movie, they went back and forth singing Light my Candle, giggling at each other's interactions with one another. They harmonized on some of the Life Support numbers, and kept making comments about how beautiful Adam Pascal looked in the movie.

"He just looks so good with long hair" Rachel said. "Short hair does not do him any justice." As soon as Santa Fe had ended, Angel and Collins began talking, and I'll Cover You started playing in the background.

"Ah! Shut up, shut up I love this song" Kurt said excitedly. He shoved Rachel and Blaine out of the way to get a good view at the TV. He was mouthing the words as they sang.

_Live in my house__  
__I'll be your shelter__  
__Just pay me back__  
__With one thousand kisses__  
__Be my lover__  
__and I'll cover you  
__Open your door  
__I'll be your tenant  
__Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
__But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
__I'll be there and I'll cover you__  
_

Blaine watched Kurt as he and Rachel started singing the song. Blaine listened closely to the lyrics, and realized that this was an exact representation of what happened last week. The only difference was that Kurt didn't show any affection for Blaine.

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love__  
__Now I know you can rent it__  
__A new lease you are my love, on life__  
__Be my life_

_Just slip me on__  
__I'll be your blanket__  
__Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat_

As the song went on, Kurt realized that this is what Colin was talking about on the Subway. Kurt was taken into the home of a friend, and he was showing love and affection. He paused in the middle of the song to think some more. He looked at Blaine as he watched Collins and Angel sing happily. Then something hit him. He still had small feelings for him. No. Not yet. Kurt was rubbing his temples and scratching his head trying to get the feelings to go away. It was too soon. Kurt needed time.

_I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is  
So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
(If you're cold and you're lonely)  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
(You've got one nickel only)  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
(When you're worn out and tired)  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
(When your heart has expired)_

_Oh, lover  
I'll cover you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you..._

The song ended with a kiss between Collins and Angel. Kurt clapped wildly at the sight of it. Rachel shoved him down on the couch.

"Quiet! Now that the songs over, I wanna watch the rest of the movie" she complained. Kurt shrugged and elbowed her in the chest. As he did this, Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"Reminds you of something, doesn't it?" Blaine hinted.

"Yeah. You let me stay with you" Kurt started. He faced Blaine. "I still can't thank you enough for what you have done for me" he said. Blaine looked into his eyes and put his hand on Kurt's. Surprised, Kurt slowly brought his hand towards his side.

"Ooh guys, Idina Menzel's part is coming up (let's pretend that Idina and Shelby look totally different from each other and have no relation to each other whatsoever). I'm gonna make some popcorn" Rachel said getting excited.

"Good idea. I'm gonna snack on some more candy" Kurt said running towards the candy pile. Blaine stayed on the couch, thinking about that sudden action. That hand gesture, the kiss the first night he slept over. He was moving too fast. He could tell Kurt didn't like it. From now on, he decided that whenever Kurt was ready, he would make a move. It could take longer than Blaine thought..._  
_


	6. Chapter 5-Sleepover

Here is a little fluffy moment. I didn't want to go into Kurt's dream too much because I am not comfortable talking about rape. I can talk about it briefly, but not when I have to describe it. Just so you all know, rape is a horrible thing. I do not encourage it, nor do I think it is acceptable. I am only using it in this fic to develop more of a story. I hope all of you respect my decision to put it in this fic. It won't happen again...

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kurt was tossing and turning on the couch, screaming in his sleep.

"STOP! NO, PLEASE, STOP" he cried. His cries kept getting louder and louder. He was sweating hard from kicking his legs and turning on the couch. All of a sudden, it stopped. A familiar face appeared next to him.

"Kurt. Wake up! It's me, Blaine." Kurt was breathing loudly, and his face was red. "You had a bad dream" Blaine said stroking his cheek. Kurt looked all around the room, his eyes moving back and forth, and his heart beating at a rapid pace.

"Jesus" he stopped. "It's over..."

"Was it about Adam?" Blaine asked. He sat on the floor right by Kurt's face, which was slowly making its way back to the pillow. Kurt silently nodded. Blaine grabbed Kurt and held him close. "I'm so sorry, Kurt" he said shaking his head. "It must be horrible." Kurt nodded as Blaine let go of him.

"He was chasing me. In the streets. And, and...I had nowhere to turn" he said. Blaine saw the hurt in his eyes. He hated seeing Kurt sad, and he especially hated seeing Kurt suffer.

"Come to bed with me" Blaine whispered. Kurt sat up. "There is plenty of room, it's a comfortable bed, and I'm right next to you" Blaine continued.

"I would like that" Kurt murmured, smiling a little. He slowly got up and shivered. Blaine put a blanket around his shoulders and wrapped him up. They slowly walked upstairs together to Blaine's room. Kurt had stayed in Blaine's apartment, yet he didn't go up to Blaine's room. He hadn't seen it in so long. It was dark, but Kurt could make out some familiar objects. He recognized Blaine's bed with his red bed sheets, the covers all messed up, and Blaine's drawer of bowties. He walked over to the drawer and found a familiar picture. It was him and Blaine together at prom. Kurt looked happy in his little crown. Kurt had no idea that he saved it. He thought after the break-up that Blaine would be devastated and would throw the picture away. Kurt smiled at the picture.

"Kurt, you coming?" Blaine asked getting into bed.

"Yeah" he replied quietly. He slowly got into the bed and faced Blaine's side. "You kept our first prom picture" he whispered. Blaine turned to him and chuckled.

"Of course I kept it. That was the night where we had our first dance" he said. Kurt laughed a little. "What?"

"Your hair is all messed up" Kurt said pointing to Blaine's hair. He looked up and shook his head from side to side. Kurt played with one of his curls.

"I have broccoli hair, I know" Blaine said sadly.

"Stop saying that, I love it" Kurt replied. He slowly made his way next to Blaine. He turned onto his side and began dozing off to sleep. Blaine put his arm around Kurt and tucked his head into Kurt's neck, breathing ever so slightly. Blaine played with Kurt's hair as he started to fall asleep. He kissed Kurt's ear and rested his head next to his.

"Goodnight, Kurt."_  
_


	7. Chapter 6-Medication

Blaine had been noticing some of Kurt's behavioral changes, and it was making life a little harder on Kurt. First off, the police still hadn't found Adam after a month. The police kept asking Kurt and Blaine to come down to the station to do tests and exams on Kurt. He thought that these exams were pointless and had no meaning whatsoever to finding Adam. Kurt complained to the police about this and tried to get in a physical fight with them. Blaine was able to hold Kurt back and calm him down. The police told Blaine that behavioral changes are common to rape victims, and they suggested that Kurt should see therapy.

"We'll think about it" Kurt snapped to the policemen. Blaine then led him out of the station and told him the positives of therapy.

"Therapists are trained to help people who need it. Face it, Kurt, you need help" Blaine said as they walked down the street together.

"I don't know if they are trained to help people who have been raped" Kurt said.

"What? They especially help rape victims. They are trained specialists and they know what they are doing. Actually, I saw a therapist for a little while after we broke up" Blaine confessed.

"Well...I'll think about it" Kurt said to Blaine. He had seen therapists with his dad before to put him on anti-depressants, but the therapists had told them that Kurt didn't need them.

"Just think how much better you will feel once you see one" Blaine reassured him. When they arrived home, Kurt was going to take a quick shower and eat a nice lunch with Blaine. Another thing Blaine noticed was that Kurt didn't like taking showers. Blaine had to always stand by the bathroom door to make sure nobody was coming in. On this particular day, however, Kurt literally hopped in and out of the shower in a time span of 5 minutes. His usual showers took about 30 minutes to shampoo, condition, and wash up. However, one he got out of the shower, he spent a lot of time fixing his hair and putting on dozens of face cleansers. Blaine was outside the bathroom when Kurt came out. He was wrapped in his towel and his hair and face were all clean.

"I think we should go to a therapist" Kurt said. He realized that his showers were becoming shorter all of a sudden, and he wanted to get better faster.

"Excellent" Blaine said.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in an office with a woman. She was tall, had long red hair, and a calming voice. She was jotting down things in her notebook and asked questions to both boys.

"Why did you go to Blaine?" she asked Kurt. "Was he the closest person near you?" Kurt shook his head.

"Please, I had to take a subway from the West side to the East side" Kurt said. "I guess I went to him first because if I told Rachel, she would immediately call someone to help me."

"Who is Rachel?" the woman asked.

"My best friend" Kurt said. "We've known each other since high school" he told her. "Anyways, I didn't go to her because I needed to rest and I had no desire to go to the police at 3 o'clock in the morning. I couldn't go to my dad because he lives in Lima, and I had nowhere else to go to...so Blaine was the only person who could keep me in and respect what I wanted to do." Blaine was surprised when Kurt said this. "Blaine was welcoming to me, he didn't push me to talk about what happened, and he suggested that I see you" Kurt said pointing to the woman. She smiled.

"Kurt..." Blaine started. He faced towards Kurt on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted you to be safe and comfortable. You never told me that you came to me because I respect your decisions" Blaine said. Kurt looked down at the floor. Small tears were streaming down his cheek.

"I, just...thought that you were lonely..." Kurt cried.

"Kurt, did you go to Blaine because you missed him? Did you want to talk with him about the break-up?" the woman asked.

"Well, I had no desire to get back together with him, and I don't know if I even want to start dating again" Kurt said shrugging. Blaine's face went blank. He took his hand off Kurt's shoulder and sighed. Blaine _**really**_ wanted to get back together with Kurt. He made a pact to himself, though, and decided that Kurt should take his time. "Thanks to Blaine, I'm feeling much better now, and I'm willing to get even better and stronger" Kurt said as he smiled.

"I'm glad you want to get better" the woman said. She scribbled down something on a notepad and gave it to Kurt. It was a prescription for anxiety medication. Kurt took a long look at the paper.

"I'm asking that you take one of these every day. Call me if you are experiencing some complications or are feeling worse" she said. "It was nice meeting you, Kurt" she said shaking his hand. They walked out of the office together while Blaine mouthed "thank you" to the woman.

"You are going to feel so much better once you take this" Blaine said.

"I hope so" Kurt sighed.

* * *

Once they returned to Blaine's apartment with the medication, Kurt stared at it for the longest time. The pills weren't very large, but Kurt knew they were going to be very strong.

"The faster you take it, the sooner we can go shopping" Blaine said to Kurt. Kurt nodded and picked up a pill. He held it in his hand. It was as big as his fingertip. He took a deep breath, and swallowed the pill. He took a sip of water, and sighed with relief.

"One down, many more to go" he said sarcastically.

"I'm so proud of you" Blaine said giving Kurt a hug. Kurt smiled as Blaine embraced him.


	8. Chapter 7-Confirmation Call

Almost a month had passed. The results from Kurt's testing at the police station came to Blaine's apartment, along with his first tests he took at the station. Kurt opened the envelope to check if anything happened.

"Well, I don't have AIDS" he said throwing the paper up in the air. He took a seat by the table.

"Well that's good news I guess" Blaine said sitting down at the table.

"I don't know anymore, Blaine. I'm just so upset and confused lately...I don't know what to do anymore" Kurt said burying his head in his hands.

"Well is the therapy helping?" Blaine asked him.

"Very much. So are the pills. I just don't feel comfortable anymore, Blaine. I don't know what else can help me" Kurt sighed.

"It's still going to take a little while to recover, but I don't think you understand. You are looking so much better. I know this has been hard so far, and I know you are still shocked from what happened, but you will get better" Blaine told Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's hand and started stroking it. Kurt looked at it for a few seconds, but he let Blaine touch his hand this time. Blaine smiled a little. A small knock was coming from the door, followed by the doorbell. Blaine ran to get it. He opened the door to find Rachel, looking rather happy.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, leaning over in his chair.

"I brought a friend to cheer you up" she sang. Suddenly, Mercedes appeared by the door.

"SURPRISE!" she yelled. Kurt gasped and immediately ran towards her. He and Blaine both hugged her together, laughing at this wonderful surprise. "I heard about what happened, so I decided to fly from LA to hang out with you for a little" she said taking his hands and swinging them from side to side.

"Wow Mercedes, how is LA?" Blaine asked encouraging her and Rachel to come in and sit down.

"Its tough finding work, but a guy wants to sign me and give me a record deal" she told everyone as she sat on the couch. Rachel clapped with enthusiasm.

"I can't believe it. My girl...A STAR!" Kurt squealed, hugging her again. He missed her so much. He hardly saw her ever since they went their separate ways.

"Here I'll put some fruit and chips out and we can hang out here for a while and talk" Blaine suggested walking towards the kitchen. Kurt nodded.

"Now tell me about this Adam douche" Mercedes asked.

"Well, I'm sure Rachel told you what happened...anyways, I went down to the police station the day after to get checked and to report him. They said they will look for him, but nothing has come up yet" he said leaning back on the couch.

"How are you doing?" Rachel asked stroking his hair.

"I'm seeing a great therapist that Blaine recommended, and I'm taking some anxiety medication. Although I think I need anti-depressants" Kurt said rubbing his eyes.

"Don't overwhelm yourself with too much medication" Rachel warned him. Blaine brought over a bowl of chips and invited everyone to sit on the couch.

"Are you gonna do anything else 'sides report him?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"I don't know what I can do" Kurt shrugged.

"You could sue. We could find a lawyer and he could be charged for sexual assault" Blaine suggested.

"I feel like that's a lot of work" Kurt said. "Besides, if they find him, they will probably give him a hearing...and then I would have to make a speech...and talk about what happened..." Kurt paused. "It's gonna be a lot either way" Kurt shrugged.

"But we are here to help you" Mercedes said.

"Always here" Rachel added. "I've met Adam a few times so I could help defend Kurt."

"My dad could help us as well" Kurt added. "He wants to kill him after what he did to me" Kurt said. "He was going to come down here to help me report Adam, but he cancelled last minute because there was an accident at the tire shop" Kurt said.

"Have you kept in touch with him?" Mercedes asked.

"He talks to him every day. Burt just can't come down because he has a business to run" Blaine told her.

"He is also in the process of divorcing Carole" Rachel said. "Finn told me."

"I knew it wasn't going to work out" Kurt sighed. He shook his head slowly. "I feel bad for my dad...he is going through a lot right now...a divorce, helping a troubled son, and managing a tire shop" he continued.

"Whatever happens...I'm always with you and Burt. I'm never speaking to Finn or Carole again" Rachel protested.

"Praise" Mercedes agreed. Kurt laughed.

"Enough serious talk! Lets watch a movie" Blaine suggested. Kurt and Mercedes began gabbing away at each other, laughing after every other word they said. Blaine was looking through the movie drawer when the phone rang. Kurt ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" He paused for a moment. "Yes this is he." His eyes grew wide and his face turned pale. "You're kidding. Oh my gosh..." everyone looked at him, adding "whats wrong?" "I'll be down there right now" he nervously said as he hung up the phone. Blaine ran towards him.

"They caught Adam" Kurt declared.


	9. Chapter 8-Court

Blaine, Rachel, Burt, and Kurt were outside the courthouse. It was one week after the police caught Adam, and now it was his hearing. Kurt shivered at the sight of the large building. He had never been to court before, and sure as hell he didn't think he was going to go for sexual assault. The group walked into the courthouse together. They were in a small room filled with pictures and declarations of some sorts. It was such a cold environment. Kurt sat down on a bench. Burt followed him.

"I'm so nervous, dad" he stuttered.

"Kurt, I was in this situation not too long ago. Carole and I went to court to finalize our divorce. You and Finn know that we had our arguments. You called me right after what happened that night, and I was furious. Plus Finn and Rachel broke up so Carole was concerned about that. She was crying about their breakup and I told her to let it go...then I told her that you were more important than Finn..." Kurt looked up at him surprised.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She said 'screw you'...and we kept arguing about how she loves Finn and how I love you. Then I realized that I couldn't live in a household where someone doesn't care about you or someone you love" Burt said. Kurt nodded.

"I'm so sorry, dad" he said. He hugged him and got up. Kurt took a deep breath as his dad patted him on the shoulder. Rachel came over to give him a hug.

"I'm right beside you" she whispered into his ear. After Rachel let go, Blaine came in for a hug. Blaine held onto him for a long time, rubbing his back and whispering things in his ear.

"Show him that he can never touch you again" Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded and let him go. Slowly, the group walked into the courtroom together and took their seats. Kurt looked across the aisle to find Adam in handcuffs. He looked furious. His hair was messy, his eyes were bloodshot, and it looked like he had been crying. He gave Kurt an evil glare. Kurt turned away. Blaine patted him on the shoulder to reassure him. Everyone in the courtroom stood up as the judge entered. The judge, a tall bearded man, took his seat in the front of the room. All of a sudden, Rachel was called to the witness stand. Calmly, she quietly walked to the front of the room and swore on the oath. Adam's lawyer was also asked to come up. He was a man in his early fifties, bald, and wore a nice suit.

"What have you heard about Mr. Crawford's past?" the judge asked her.

"I went to college with Adam for a brief time, but I do not remember him having a bad reputation. He tended to flirt with both men and women, and has sent these people harmful texts" she said. She handed the judge an iPhone text message that was printed out. It was between Adam and two women. He was making sexual remarks towards them, and was encouraging them to have sex with him, unwillingly.

"How did you get this?" his lawyer asked Rachel.

"Kurt, Adam and I were out for coffee one day when Adam went to the restroom. He received a text message on his phone from one of these girls saying "I'll call the cops you little shit."

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU LOOKING THROUGH HIS THINGS" his lawyer yelled at her. He banged his hand against the desk.

"It beeped at I wanted to know where it was coming from. It's not my fault that I accidentally looked at his phone!" she yelled back at him. The judge hit his gavel and ordered Rachel to sit down. She quickly sat back down at her chair. The judge called Adam's lawyer to the stand. Kurt was sweating from his forehead to his ankles. He didn't think Adam's lawyer would be so assertive. Then again, it was court, so Kurt didn't know what he was expecting. His lawyer kept explaining how Adam has a hyperactivity disorder that causes him to be aggressive towards people. He was making Adam look weaker than Kurt, explaining how Adam doesn't take 'no' for an answer. When Kurt refused to have sex with him that is why he assaulted him. He said he didn't know any better. Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tried not to break down in front of everyone because everyone would go against Kurt. His lawyer sat down, eyeing Kurt and his group. The judge then called Burt to the stand.

"My son was sexually assaulted. By someone he thought was his friend. Kurt did not mean to do any harm to Adam. I don't want to spend too much time talking about something I didn't see, but I will tell you from my own experience that Kurt and many other people like him have been affected mentally by people like Adam. You have no idea what he has told me this past month. He has been seeing therapy and is taking a lot of medication in order to get better. Rape is not funny. It is a serious matter, and you don't know the kind of effect it could have on you." He was turning red and started to tear up and yell. "We need to stop these kinds of people before it gets out of hand, and millions of people will be traumatized by these actions..." he paused and looked around the room. "Thank you for hearing me out" he said, wiping the tears off of his face. He walked back to his seat. Kurt was sitting silently in his chair, small tears coming out of his eyes. Blaine looked right at him, and it pained him that he couldn't do anything about it. The judge thanked Burt and asked Kurt if he had anything to say. Kurt looked up and faced the center of the room, his heart racing a mile a minute. He calmly stood up and faced the jury.

"What my father has said is all true. I have not been mentally well since this occurred, and I have witnessed it happen in person...all I want to say is that Adam Crawford took advantage of me." Tears began flowing down his face faster. "I was hurt, and I cannot relive what happened that night. I will never relive what happened that night. What happened was not an accident, and it will never be an accident." He took a deep breath before sitting back down again. Adam looked like he was going to punch Kurt in the gut. His lips were quivering and he was shifting in his seat. A guard held him down as the judge began speaking.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the man asked. All of a sudden, a man with a familiar face stood up. He was an old man, looking tired, but still pretty clean. Kurt recognized the man immediately. It was Colin. The man Kurt encountered on the subway that night. He couldn't believe his eyes. He never thought that he would see this man, this angel, ever again after that night. He hoped that he would side with Kurt. Colin spoke up.

"Yes, your honor. We, the jury have reached a conclusion that the defendant, Adam Crawford is...guilty." Kurt sighed with relief.

"Adam Crawford please rise." Adam stood up while chained, trying to break free, but failing. "You are sentenced to two years in prison and two years of rehabilitation. You will also pay a fine of $1,000 to Mr. Hummel to pay for four years worth of his medication. Mr. Hummel has requested to file a restraining order against you; saying that you must stay 1000 yards away from him at all times. The judge hit his gavel. Kurt wailed loudly to his group. Burt tried to quiet him down while Rachel and Blaine told him that everything was ok now. Adam and his lawyer were dismissed. Adam took one last glance at Kurt before exiting through the door. He was furious, but there was no possible way he was ever going to get him again. Adam screamed for another chance, but there was no way he was getting another chance. He was on his way to prison, where hopefully, he will learn about his sick ways. The jury left the courtroom, leaving Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Burt.

"We did it, Kurt" Blaine said. "Adam is going to jail."

"Everything is going to be alright" Rachel added. Kurt was calming down a little. He was relieved that all of this was over. He looked over at his father, standing right beside him. With tears in his eyes, he hugged his father with all of his might.

"Thank you, dad" he told him through his tears. Burt nodded. Kurt was safe at last.


	10. Chapter 9-Central Park Picnic

Another week had passed, and Adam was now in prison. Kurt felt so much better and he looked better as well. Blaine and Kurt decided to walk to Central Park to have a little picnic. They brought salad, pasta, and coffee, otherwise known as their 'perfect meal'. It was a beautiful day to be outside, so they sat under a big tree. As they were eating their food, Kurt looked up at the sky. The sky was blue and there were fluffy clouds that looked like bits of cotton candy. Kurt smiled, showing his toothless grin as his eyes lit up. Blaine was so happy to see Kurt like this. The last time Kurt was happy was when he found an exclusive Alexander McQueen outfit on eBay.

"Your smile is adorable" Blaine giggled. Kurt looked at him playfully and laughed.

"Life has been amazing. I never thought that I would feel this way again. Its all thanks to you, Blaine" he said. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled.

"It's not just me. Rachel, Mercedes and your dad helped us as well" he continued. He picked up a strawberry from a container and put it in his mouth.

"...I don't want to leave you, Blaine" Kurt confessed. Blaine stopped and looked at him, surprised. "My dad wants me to move back to Lima. He thinks I will be safer there" he continued, frowning. Blaine looked at Kurt, his heart breaking.

"You don't have to go" he said. "Maybe, if I find some more work instead of playing gigs, then maybe we could find a bigger place...and live together" Blaine suggested. The thought of Kurt leaving him broke his heart. Kurt sighed deeply. He looked into Blaine's beautiful eyes. Then, without any warning, Kurt sprang towards Blaine and kissed him passionately. Kurt held onto Blaine's sides as they moved in closer. Blaine smiled through their kisses. _Finally._ They hummed quietly as their lips continued to touch, their tongues moving around inside their mouths. After a minute of kissing, Blaine let go. Kurt was blushing. They both smiled.

"I like that idea" Kurt said. A huge smile appeared on Blaine's face. Kurt slowly moved his hand across the picnic blanket and brought it to Blaine's hand. Both hands shaking after their recent encounter, Kurt grasped Blaine's hand tightly. Blaine looked at their hands, one in one.

"What does this mean?" he asked pointing to their hands.

"It means we are back together" Kurt whispered. Blaine chuckled as he and Kurt fell back on the grass. They were giggling and rolling around, messing up each other's hair and clothes. They rolled away from the blanket, and Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's chest, looking up at the sky. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"You look pretty when you sleep" Blaine told him. Blaine was stroking Kurt's gelled-up hair. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt hummed softly as Blaine snuggled him closely. Then it hit Kurt. They were in Central Park. Everyone could see them. He didn't know if anyone was looking at them, but just to be safe, Kurt sat up quickly.

"Let's go back to your place" Kurt said. Blaine nodded along with him and began putting away their picnic supplies away. Quickly, Kurt folded the picnic blanket and shoved it in the bag. Both boys immediately sprinted out of Central Park with their basket, running down the street laughing. As they ran, Blaine smiled to himself.

"_It worked. We are one, again...is it too soon to give it to him?" _Blaine wondered. The apartment was a long way away, and they were running for a good ten minutes before they came to Blaine's door. Blaine put the key in the lock as Kurt danced back and forth, excited to be alone with Blaine. They both ran inside and closed the door. Kurt leaned against the door as Blaine kissed him again. Blaine slowly moved his hands down Kurt's body, and finally rested them on his hips.

"I missed you" Kurt said in between kisses. They were in the middle of kissing when Blaine lifted Kurt up off his feet. Kurt, suddenly in Blaine's arms, laughed as Blaine brought him upstairs. Blaine set him down on his bed. Kurt breathed heavily and got settled on the bed. He watched Blaine as he took his shirt off. Both of them were covered in sweat from running. Blaine looked stunning. As soon as Blaine was shirtless, he got up on the bed and got on top of Kurt. Suddenly, Kurt's face turned blank. Blaine went in to kiss him yet again, this time, trying to take off Kurt's shirt. Kurt tried to get up but Blaine wouldn't let him. "Stop" Kurt quietly said. Blaine kissed his neck, which made Kurt giggle, but not for long. "Blaine, stop" he continued. This time, his voice getting louder. Finally, Kurt was able to shove Blaine off of his body. "STOP" he yelled. Blaine sat up on the bed, his eyes wide. What did he just do? He looked at Kurt realizing his mistake.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt" he started. Kurt quietly nodded, buttoning up his shirt. He smiled and sat on the bed with Blaine, crossing his legs. He looked directly at Blaine and stroked his hair.

"Not now" he told him. "I don't know when...but not now" he said shaking his head. Blaine frowned quietly and nodded.

"Its too fast...I know." Kurt gave him a hug. Blaine held Kurt in his arms, about to cry. He was about to hurt him. He was just about to break away from Kurt, when Kurt said something that made Blaine's entire day.

"I love you, Blaine" he whispered.

* * *

Well how was that for you? I'm not done yet, don't worry! I'm not sure how many chapters I want to add on to this story, but I have some good stuff in store for all of you. I'll try to finish this story by next week...maybe it will be shorter...hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	11. Chapter 10-Fantasy

This chapter is a little shorter than all of the others, but its cute nonetheless. Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were dating for three weeks now. They had told Burt, Rachel, and Mercedes, but they decided to wait until they make it "public". Meanwhile, at their apartment, Blaine was trying to find a job while Kurt was looking into jobs at fashion agencies. They were doing everything they could to get more money so they could buy a new apartment. One afternoon, Kurt was cutting out designs from some fashion magazines, making collages for future reference, when Blaine ran inside the apartment, cheering wildly and jumping up and down.

"What happened?" Kurt jumped up and ran to Blaine's side.

"I got the job!" Blaine shouted. Kurt screamed along with him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm so happy for you" he told him. "So when do they want you to start?"

"Well I have to wait until September when the kids go back to school" Blaine said. He got a job as a music teacher at a private school near their apartment. "They love me, though. I'm gonna be teaching, Kurt! I'm almost Mr. Schue!" he exclaimed. Kurt clapped his hands together and laughed. Inside, Blaine could tell something was wrong. "Kurt, are you ok?"

"What? Yeah. I'm fine" he reassured him, grabbing another magazine. "I mean, I want a job too...I'm not totally sure what talents I should share with New York" he said flipping through the pages. Blaine sat down next to him.

"Kurt, I can help you find a job if you want. Ya know the school might need a musical assistant teacher" Blaine suggested, nudging Kurt's side. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to teach little kids" Kurt complained. "Especially when I want some of my own...I'll get jealous of other parents" he hinted. Blaine looked at him, shocked. He wanted kids? Since when? Kurt has always been loving towards babies and other children, but taking care of one 24/7 was a lot of work.

"Are you telling me you want to have a baby?" Blaine asked him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Not yet. I want to get married first" he told Blaine casually. "No rush, though." He winked at Blaine. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt playfully on the cheek.

"What would you do about the wedding?" Blaine asked. He was getting interested in what Kurt had to say about the future. Kurt's eyes lit up at the word 'wedding'. He wanted to be a wedding planner, along with his other careers as an actor, singer, dancer, fashion designer, and a writer for Vogue

"If we were to get married in the spring, I would definitely want to use colors like blue, green, or pink. Plus our table arrangements would have bouquets of daisies, hydrangeas, and any other spring time flower" Kurt started.

"You're cute when you daydream" Blaine sighed. Kurt blushed and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Kurt started fantasizing more about weddings and fashion as Blaine daydreamed. He needed to get a ring. They were only dating for a short time, and Kurt was having no difficulty whatsoever in their relationship so far. He just didn't like the idea of sex. Blaine thought that if he got a ring by the end of this month or next month that he and Kurt could get married by next year. Which would give Kurt and Blaine plenty of time to plan the wedding and bond some more. Kurt was still recovering as well, so planning a wedding would take his mind off of it. Kurt would probably take ages to plan this wedding, anyway. All this wedding talk suddenly fascinated Blaine. He joined along in the conversation as he thought some more. He needed a ring. FAST.

* * *

How was that? Wedding bells might be in the future for Klaine...*wink wink*


	12. Chapter 11-Reprise

Blaine went out to every jewelry store in his neighborhood. He wanted to find the perfect ring for Kurt, but nothing to fancy or flashy. He wanted to get him a simple band, in gold or silver. While shopping around he found a beautiful silver ring with a small diamond in the center. It was perfect for Kurt. Blaine couldn't afford expensive rings, so this was the next best thing. Either way, Kurt would love it. When he came home, he decided to take Kurt out to dinner. As they walked down the street together, Blaine couldn't stop staring at Kurt. Their worlds were going to change tonight. For the better. He didn't want this to be an ordinary engagement, though. He had something special planned. As soon as they got to the restaurant, someone playfully came up to Kurt and covered his eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice said. Startled, Kurt played along. He knew it was Rachel.

"Rachel!" he yelled. He turned around and she was there, looking very pretty for this special occasion. He gave her a hug as they moved to their table.

"I invited her with us" Blaine told Kurt. "She had nothing better to do tonight" Blaine shrugged. She nodded in agreement.

"We need to talk about Broadway shows, you guys! The new season is coming up soon, and I heard there are some good shows coming to New York" she said.

"We'll discuss it over dinner" Kurt told her. As they ordered, Blaine was squirming in his seat. He paused for a moment and looked around the room. He turned to the back and saw the piano. He smiled.

"Perfect" he whispered.

"What's that, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. I was looking at that beautiful baby grand piano over there" Blaine pointed.

"It's nice" Kurt added. While waiting for their food, they were talking about Adam and his whereabouts.

"Have you heard anymore about him?" Rachel asked. Kurt shook his head.

"There isn't that much to know. He is in jail, he has to pay a fine, he can never touch me again, everyone is happy" Kurt cheered sarcastically.

"You don't seem happy about it" Rachel continued.

"Oh hell he is" Blaine chimed in. "He goes around the house talking about how amazing life is without him. He just doesn't like talking about 'him' that much" Blaine told Rachel.

"Especially in public. It was a private issue and it's being handled privately" Kurt added.

"It's like me with Finn. We broke up because of our differences, and I do not want to talk about it to anyone else. I do, however, want to find another boyfriend" Rachel frowned.

"We'll help you" Blaine told her, patting her shoulder.

"He helped me" Kurt said pointing to Blaine. They leaned in for a kiss. They kept talking more about dating when their food came. In the middle of their meal, Blaine walked up to the piano. He called for everybody's attention in the restaurant.

"I have a song that I would like to sing for a very special person" he said. Kurt's eyes widened.

"No fucking way" he thought to himself. Blaine sat down and started to play a familiar tune.

_Live in my house__  
__I'll be your shelter__  
__Just pay me back__  
__With one thousand kisses_

Kurt couldn't believe it. Blaine was singing the reprise of I'll Cover You. Suddenly, Kurt began having flashback from that night at their apartment. They were watching Rent, and Blaine held Kurt's hand for the first time in a while. Kurt was getting emotional just thinking about it.

_Be my lover__  
__and I'll cover you_

_Open your door__  
__I'll be your tenant__  
__Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet__  
__But sweet kisses I've got to spare__  
__I'll be there and I'll cover you_

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine sing. It was like watching prince charming serenade a princess, except Blaine's singing was much better than any Disney character. In between some parts, Blaine watched Kurt to see his reaction. Every time he looked at Kurt, both of them smiled.

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love__  
__Now I know you can rent it__  
__A new lease you are my love, on life__  
__Whoa, my life_

All of a sudden, Blaine pointed to Rachel to sing with him by the piano. She walked up gladly, and started humming along with the song, being the back-up singer.

_I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is  
So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
(If you're cold and you're lonely)  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
(You've got one nickel only) _

As they continued to sing, Kurt started tearing up. Blaine wouldn't do this for anybody. He is doing it especially for Kurt. Kurt was his love. Kurt was the Angel to Blaine's Collins. Or in this case, the other way around. As Blaine sung louder, he started tearing up. The fact that they were going to spend their lives with one another for the rest of their lives was beyond Blaine. He wanted to be with Kurt forever.

_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
(When you're worn out and tired)  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you  
(When your heart has expired)_

_Oh, lover  
I'll cover you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Kurt was about to scream in front of everyone. He was in tears. His boyfriend was singing one of his favorite songs to him, while his best friend was singing along.

_Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you__  
(525600 minutes)  
(525000 seasons of love)  
I'll cover you, ohhhh_

As the song finished, everyone in the room clapped. Blaine bowed silently and smiled. He looked at the piano, and noticed its keys had small teardrops on them. He laughed and wiped the tears off of his face. Both Blaine and Rachel walked back to their table, where Kurt was sitting, in awe. Blaine was standing in front of Kurt and grabbed his hands, holding them tightly in his.

"Kurt. I never thought that I would see you again in my life. That night that you came to me, which was about three months ago, was so special for me. It was as if an angel had sent you to me. I am so glad that you are mine, and that we were able to work out our troubles. I hope you recognized that song, Kurt. That's me. I brought you into my house and I took care of you when you were in need. And now I hope we can do the same for each other." Blaine proceeded to get down on one knee and take a small, velvet box out of his pocket. Kurt's eyes widened and he cupped his hands over his mouth. His heart skipped a beat, maybe two. Blaine opened the box, and inside was a small silver wedding band.

"Oh" Kurt softly said. A tear streamed down his face.

"Kurt Hummel. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I hope you know that. Will you marry me?" Blaine paused, waiting for Kurt's response. Rachel gasped and smiled. Now she knew why Blaine invited her.

"Yes. Yes I will, Blaine" Kurt said nodding. Both of them laughed a little, and then Kurt jumped out of his seat to hug Blaine. As the room applauded, both boys were crying on each other's shoulders.

"I love you, Kurt" Blaine said.

"I love you, Blaine" Kurt replied. It was official. They were getting married.


	13. Chapter 12-Wedding (Part 1)

A year had passed. It was now Kurt and Blaine's wedding day. After months of planning, spending money, trying on bowties, and planning some more, this special day was finally upon them. They decided that they wanted to get married in Central Park. Not enough cash...instead, Burt was able to book them a nice rooftop/lounge garden with the money he had from the divorce. It was a beautiful place. It was a small garden on the rooftop of a building, perfect for a wedding overlooking New York. Inside there was a nice reception hall that included a lounge and a full bar. They were happy that they had enough money to get this place (with the help of Burt, of course). Just before the wedding started, Rachel walked into Kurt's room, wearing a beautiful baby blue dress. Her hair was up in a bun, and her face was all made up. As she walked in, Kurt walked out of the dressing room, wearing a nice tuxedo with a black tie. They both took good looks at one another before running to give them a hug. Kurt twirled Rachel around.

"You make the most beautiful maid of honor" Kurt sighed. She smiled.

"You make a lovely groom" she replied. He turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't seen Blaine all day and he wanted to make sure that he looked amazing for him. Kurt believed that it was unlucky to see the bride or groom on their wedding day, so Rachel and Mercedes stole Kurt from the apartment to get Kurt ready. He turned around in his little suit. He looked dashing. Mercedes walked into the room, wearing a dress similar to Rachel's. She looked nervous.

"Are ya'll ready 'because I want to see my two favorite boys get married" she said impatiently. Kurt took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"I'm so nervous. I've been planning this wedding for a year now and I hope everything turned out just the way I planned it" Kurt ranted.

"It looks beautiful out there. Blaine looks amazing, too. You are ready" Rachel told him. She looked into his eyes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. The girls and Kurt began to exit the room. Well this was it...the first day of the rest of Kurt's life. As they approached the garden, they heard their band play a familiar song. _Teenage Dream_. Kurt didn't plan this. This was the first song he ever heard Blaine sing. He smiled as his mind went back to that moment at Dalton. They were running down the hall together. Kurt was confused out of his mind as Blaine led him to the Warblers. There weren't any Warblers that Kurt wanted to invite, but instead he invited the entire Glee club. All the members that graduated, and all the members that left them. This meant Finn. Rachel hadn't seen Finn in one year, and neither had Kurt. Both of them were nervous about his reaction. Everyone looked to the door as Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes walked down the aisle. Kurt looked to the wedding arch to find Blaine and Sam, Blaine's best man. His hair looked the same (as usual) but there was a certain glow to him. His eyes lit up as Kurt walked down, and he smiled slightly. He turned to his parents in the first row and gave them a wink, telling them that he was ready. He looked beautiful, wearing a nice black suit and bowtie, and wearing a white flower on his lapel. Blaine made Sam the best man because he once had feelings for Sam once Kurt and Blaine broke up when Blaine was still at McKinley. Sam didn't take offense to this, and happily accepted to be the best man. Kurt walked up to the arch and held Blaine's hand. Since Kurt was an atheist, they didn't want to hire a priest. Instead, they found a man who had a legal license to marry the two. He was a balding man with glasses, and he wore a nice suit. He was gay himself, so Kurt and Blaine found it in their best interest to hire the man.

"Friends and family, we are here today to celebrate the marriage of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson." Blaine and Kurt looked into each other's eyes, both trying to control their out-of-control heartbeats. "These two individuals have written their own vows to each other, and would like to share them with all of you. Kurt?" Kurt turned out to his friends and family. He looked around and noticed some Glee people. Mr. Schue, Tina, Artie, Puck, everyone was there. They all looked at them, excited to see what they would say. Kurt took out a piece of paper from his jacket and read it aloud.

"Blaine Anderson. We first met at Dalton, one of the most magical places of all time. I was just visiting for a day, but you welcomed me with open arms and introduced me to your choir, the Warblers. I was immediately attracted to you. Seriously. I transferred to Dalton after dealing with bullies at McKinley, so it was nice to have a friend already as I started learning there. We hit it off later on, singing a duet at Regionals, dancing at prom, and other fun occasions. About one year ago, I had the courage to go up to you, and I asked to stay with you. You accepted and allowed me to live with you for a while. During this hard time, you were affectionate and caring. Before I came to you, I met an older man on the subway, who told me to go find someone who cares about you, and never wants to see you suffer. I then went to you. That was one of the best decisions I had ever made, for if I hadn't done that, we would not be here today. Blaine, you are my rock, my partner, my friend, and you are one of the only people who puts other people before themselves. I am so happy that I had the courage to go back to you, because that was the first lesson you ever taught me. In order to stand up to bullies, I needed to have courage. I thank you every day for this lesson and I plan on using it more in life. Thank you for all you do, Blaine. I love you with all my heart. Love yours, Kurt Hummel." As he finished his last words, he started crying. Everyone clapped and cheered for him. All the Glee club stood up and cheered loudly. He smiled and waved to them. Then he turned to Blaine at the altar, who was crying as well. Blaine couldn't believe what he had just heard. No wonder Kurt had talked to him about love and care when he first arrived at the apartment.

"Blaine, are you ready?" Blaine nodded and took out a piece of paper. His hands shook as he unfolded it, crying to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. He was able to calm himself down and began to read his vows.

"Welcome everyone. Before I say my vows, I would like to quote Moulin Rouge. "Come what may". Kurt and I have always dreamed of this being our wedding song, and I don't know what Kurt planned for this wedding, but I want this song included somewhere in this wedding. Words cannot describe Kurt Hummel. He is funny, loving, kind, and one of the bravest people I have ever met. When you sang Blackbird in front of me and the Warblers at Dalton, I saw that you were a caring soul to every creature on earth, who also had a beautiful voice. You moved me, Kurt, and you still do to this very day. We were together for so long, and that day that we broke up was horrible. I almost went into a traumatic state of depression, wondering if you would ever come back. I never told anyone how I felt, and I tried dating again to see how I would feel. I never felt the same way about any guy other than you. When you came to me on that night, it was as if an angel had answered my prayers. You came to me for help, just like when you came to Dalton. I told you that you needed to have courage. I didn't give you any advice when you came to me, but I saw that you needed somebody, and I was willing to do that. I know you were uncomfortable at the time, so I wanted to take it slow at first, but you let me love you again after a little while. By standing up against bullies and defending yourself in court, I have considered you to be the bravest person I have ever met. You have not only made an impact on me as a person, but you have made an impact on my life. You welcomed me to McKinley along with everyone else in the glee club, and I decided to be loving back to you. I am so glad I came to McKinley because I became closer to you, and I would not be here today if you hadn't come to my door that night. "Seasons may change. Winter to Spring, but I love you until the end of time". As soon as he stopped speaking, he turned to Kurt to watch his reaction. Tears were flowing from Kurt's eyes. He looked to Burt, who also had tears in his eyes. He was so happy to be surrounded by everyone he knew, and everyone he loved. The crowd kept clapping, and the glee club kept cheering. Sam gave Blaine a fist bump, and the ceremony was about to end.

"Beautiful words from such kind, caring souls" the justice of the peace said. "Now we move into the ring ceremony." Mr. Schue walked up to give them the rings. He winked at both boys and mouthed "good luck" to them. Kurt and Blaine each held a wedding band in their hands.

"Kurt Hummel. Do you take Blaine Anderson to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, and promise to be faithful as long as you both shall live?" Kurt, carefully sliding the ring onto Blaine's finger, smiled.

"I do" he proudly said. Blaine began to cry as Kurt put the ring on his finger.

"Blaine Anderson. Do you take Kurt Hummel to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, and promise to be faithful as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Blaine said. He slid the ring on Kurt's finger, smiling as they held hands.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you as Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel!" the justice of the peace declared. Kurt ran right into Blaine's arms and kissed him passionately. Their friends and family roared with excitement. The couple continued to kiss until Blaine moved away and whispered to Kurt.

"I love you" he said.

"And I love you" Kurt replied, his eyes filled with excitement. As they walked down the aisle together, the band started playing "Come What May". Blaine jumped as soon as he heard the chorus and turned to Kurt.

"Come what may" he said to Kurt, surprised.

"It's our wedding song" Kurt declared. As they walked into the building, they kissed each other once more. They were officially married.


	14. Chapter 13-Wedding (Part 2)

LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER OMGGG! I think you will like this one...

* * *

It had been one hour since Kurt and Blaine were married, but the party was just getting started. For the reception, all the glee members could sing impromptu songs together for the newlyweds. Of course people also gave toasts to the couple, like Rachel, Mercedes, and some of Kurt and Blaine's family members. Kurt and Blaine sat at a table with their closest friends, being Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Sam, and Santana. As Puck and Sam were singing "As long as you love me", everyone at the table kept making comments.

"Oh how I missed all of your insanity" Kurt exclaimed to the group. Everyone laughed.

"We missed you!" Tina said. "It has been two years since I saw you last. We need to have another reunion with everyone" she continued.

"I always wonder what my life would be like now if I hadn't met all of you guys...sometimes I think it would have been amazing" Santana shrugged. Blaine took a sip of wine and stared at her, looking like he was going to yell at her. "Yet sometimes I think it would have been miserable" she continued as she rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed.

"I like being here with all of you because all of you guys know who people are" Brittany said. She pointed to Rory at another table, kissing Sugar. "Like, who the hell is he?" Artie shook his head "no" and Kurt gave an "oh boy" stare at Brittany.

"That boy is Rory. He wanted you to get in his pants. That girl is Sugar. She is a snobby bitch. That's all you really need to know" Kurt told her. Brittany nodded quietly. All of a sudden, Finn came up to the microphone.

"Oh lord" Rachel murmured to herself. Kurt shook his head. Blaine patted him on the back for reassurance.

"Um, hi everyone. I, uh, just wanted to congratulate two of the coolest guys ever. Blaine, we became friends at McKinley and I feel like we were friends the moment we hit it off" Finn said. Blaine smiled at him.

"We became friends after the first semester" Blaine whispered to himself. Kurt couldn't help but giggle.

"And Kurt. What can I say about you? Well, there are some things that I know you wouldn't want me to say...and even though we may not be step-brothers anymore...I still consider you a brother of mine. You are also one of my best friends, and you, um, have a great taste in music and guys." Everyone in the room laughed. "So I just wanted to congratulate you two, and say that...I am so sorry for any trouble that I have caused in the past, and I hope that we are cool now...because us bros gotta stick together" Finn said pointing to Kurt. Everyone in the room clapped. Kurt couldn't help but go up to Finn and give him a hug.

"Thanks" Kurt said. Finn winked back at him. As the night went on, more speeches were made by some of their friends.

"Remember that one time when I thought that I was better than you?" Cooper said to Blaine as he spoke. Blaine nodded. "Well, I think we are even now. Hell, you got married and I can't even keep a girlfriend for an entire year" Cooper said.

"Well I knew that Lady Face and Pretty Pony hit it off when I saw them making out in a classroom at McKinley after dark" Santana explained. "...What was I doing there, you ask? Getting revenge...instead I decided to take this frog I got from the woods and put it in the classroom when they weren't looking" she continued. "You should have seen their reactions" she concluded. Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other and then to Santana.

"You did it?" Blaine asked her?

"Hell yeah I did. I wanted to see what you two boys would do about it" she said smiling. They both brought her in for a hug.

"Now, I don't want to sound mean, but I knew Hummel was gay way before he even came out" Puck told everyone. "How he could find a guy like Blaine, I don't know, but I sure am happy that he found him, am I right?" Everyone in the room cheered as Kurt and Blaine blushed. Puck pointed to the two and congratulated them, then went back to his seat.

"First off, a toast to the newlyweds" Burt declared. Everyone in the room raised a glass and drank a little. "So this is for Kurt...I have given you many speeches in your short life, and I plan on giving you more, but this one is special. Words cannot describe how happy I am for you and Blaine. I knew you were gay before you even knew but hey, I didn't care what you were. As long as you were happy. I just wish your mother could be here to watch you today. Look at you, Kurt. A handsome, dashing young man with a wonderful husband. She would be so proud. I just want you both to know that I am always here for you, and I don't care what you do. As long as you are happy and keep in contact with me, that's all that matters. I love you Kurt, and Blaine...WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" Burt clapped for the couple as everyone else cheered. Kurt ran up to give his dad a hug. Blaine went up to shake his hand. "What are you doing?" Burt said.

"I'm shaking your hand" Blaine told him.

"No. Come here!" He brought Blaine into a nice, tight hug. Blaine laughed while trying to keep his breath, but Kurt had to force his dad to let go of Blaine.

"That scared me" Blaine whispered to Kurt on the way back to their seats. Finally, one last speech had to be made. Rachel went up to the microphone.

"First I would like to apologize for the two speeches I have given so far this evening. I promise you this will be my last! So Kurt and Blaine. You two are like brothers I never had. Kurt when I first met you, you told Mercedes you had a crush on me without me knowing in order for bullies to stop throwing you in dumpsters. Luckily, if you hadn't done this, and if you hadn't auditioned for glee club, we would not be here today. We have been through everything, Kurt. High School, NYADA Auditions, New York, and more to come I hope. One thing I want is for us to stay best friends forever. I hope you don't mind that, Blaine." Everyone laughed as Blaine shook his head. "So Blaine...when I had that one party at my house and I kissed you, I actually thought that it was love. Later, you told me that you were gay...but that doesn't matter. What matters is that was the night that we actually became "friends". I had met you before on some occasions but I had no idea that you and Kurt were actually going to go out. Honestly, I'm so happy for both of you. I hope that one day I can find a guy with a heart as big as both of yours. This night is yours. So now I would like to ask my glee ladies to come up with me." The girls went up to the stage with Rachel and got in a line formation across the stage. "Now everyone, please give Kurt and Blaine a round of applause as they come up for their first dance." Everyone cheered as a familiar song started to play. DANCING QUEEN. Blaine brought Kurt to the stage, his eyes widening.

"Are you psychic or something?" Kurt asked Blaine quietly as they began dancing.

"How the hell should I know?" Blaine responded. Whatever, it didn't matter. They were dancing to their prom song. Apparently Rachel remembered too, or else she wouldn't have planned this. As Rachel and Mercedes started singing, Kurt and Blaine were slow dancing on the dance floor, dipping each other and twirling each other around playfully. They were having such an amazing time. Rachel then invited everyone else to come and dance with them. They continued dancing as the ladies sung.

"To think none of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't made my way to apartment #216" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine smiled and looked into Kurt's big, blue eyes. Blaine kissed Kurt playfully on the cheek.

"I'm glad you came" Blaine replied.

* * *

BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE...


	15. Epilogue

A car moved up to a small, quaint little house. The house was white with little black tiles along its edges, and a beautiful oak tree in the backyard. The entrance was paved with cobblestones leading up to a large door. Blaine got out of the car and ran straight towards the house. He opened the door to find bunches of boxes scattered around the house. The entrance led to the living room, and the living room led to Kurt and Blaine's room. Connected to Kurt and Blaine's room was a bathroom and kitchen. There was also a two car garage. Blaine walked in and leaned against the wall near the door.

"Blaine, some help here?" Kurt asked from afar. Blaine immediately ran to go help Kurt. Kurt was just getting out of the car, trying to carry luggage while holding a newborn baby in his arms. Shortly after their wedding, Rachel offered to be their surrogate. 9 months later, she had Kurt and Blaine's baby girl, who they named Harmony. Blaine took the luggage from his husband's hands and kissed Harmony on the cheek. They had already packed their clothes and they were settled in the house, but Kurt had so much more clothing to bring that he had to make more trips. Kurt walked through the door, looking around the room.

"It's beautiful" Kurt said. He smiled at Harmony. "Perfect place for a small family like ours."

"Its not finished yet, though" Blaine told him. "I was thinking we could add an upstairs area with a nursery and maybe a music room" Blaine suggested.

"Why not a walk-in closet?" Kurt said sounding disappointed.

"That too" Blaine added. "Nothing is set in stone now; I just want to get unpacked." Both men sat on the couch and stared into their beautiful baby's eyes. She was just waking up when she reached her little hand for Blaine. Blaine touched her hand gently and kissed it. Kurt leaned his head on his husband's shoulder as they looked into her eyes.

"I think she is going to love it here" Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt's head.

"I think we are going to love it here" Blaine suggested. It wasn't apartment #216 anymore, but it was their forever home.

* * *

AND THATS IT! Thank you so much for reading this fic, guys! Feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I plan to write more stories in the future!

-Brenna


End file.
